Library Woes
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Akaya manages to get him and Sakuno thrown out of the library, again. This time though, it is for a different reason. AkayaXSakuno


Author's notes: Back with a KiriSaku! Hope you guys enjoy this!

To Yvie, thanks for reviewing my other stories!

* * *

**Library Woes **

Akaya yawned, once again. He had been yawning approximately, 350 times in the last hour. He wanted to just fall asleep on the table. However, his girlfriend, Sakuno had instructed him not to otherwise they would be thrown out of the library. They had been thrown out of the library the previous times as he had slept on the table and even snored. To avoid seeing his precious Sakuno unhappy, Akaya vigilantly fought the sleep bugs and the jumping white sheep which were constantly appearing in front of him.

Akaya suddenly got up of his seat. _"I can't just sit here! I'm definitely going to fall asleep if I just stare at the table doing nothing." _Akaya thought. _"I'm going to find Sakuno-chan." _He decided and took off in search of a chocolate-haired, pigtailed girl.

* * *

Sakuno meanwhile, was still searching for her books.

"Ano…eto…where are they?" Sakuno spoke to herself, scanning the shelves. Then she caught sight of a book she wanted.

_"Ahh! There it is!" _Sakuno eyes brightened. However, there was just one small problem, a tall one in fact. The book was located on the topmost shelf. Sakuno, being a small and petite girl could never reach to that height.

"Ano…what am I going to do?" Sakuno asked herself quietly, all the while finding for a stool. She looked around her, only to find nothing that could be used as a stool. She could have used the books in her hand to prop her up, but she thought that the librarian would definitely throw her out if she saw her doing that and she had respect for the books.

Sakuno sighed. There was no other way. She had to try to get the book on her own and hopefully, she would be successful and not clumsy, for once. She put down the books in her hand and tiptoed, trying the reach the book.

* * *

Akaya was walking around the library searching for Sakuno. He went shelf by shelf, trying to spot a petite girl with pigtails.

* * *

Sakuno was still trying to reach the book. _"Just a little more…just a little more…" _she thought.

* * *

Akaya was now walking through a pretty deserted section of the library. Then he saw who he was looking for. He called out: "Sakuno-chan!"

Sakuno was about to take the book out. "_"Ah! Got it!" _her eyes brightened. However, suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

"Eh?" Sakuno muttered out, surprised. She turned to see who it was. However, she could not keep her balance. Before she knew it, she was falling together with some books from the topmost shelf.

Sakuno braced herself for the impact. It never came. Strangely enough, she found herself on something warm. She raised her head.

"A…Akaya-kun!" Sakuno called out in surprise. She was already blushing as she was on top of him and her hands were on his strong chest.

"I…I must be heavy…" Sakuno stammered as she tried to get up. But no matter how hard she tried, she was unable to.

"Eh? Eh?" Sakuno did not know why she could not get up. Then she realised why. Akaya's hands were gripping her strongly at her waist.

"A…Akaya-kun! We…we have to get up!" Sakuno tried frantically but in vain to try and release herself from Akaya's vice-like grip. She was blushing like a red tomato and beads of sweat were already appearing on her forehead due to her effort.

Akaya was wearing a cheeky grin on his face. "Not until you kiss me." He smirked.

"Eh?" Sakuno's cheeks had already reached their maximum temperature. "But…but…" she stammered.

"Either that or we will be stuck here until the rest of the day!" Akaya said cheekily. He was enjoying every moment of this. Who knew coming to the library could be _this _interesting!

Sakuno had no choice. Either she kisses Akaya or is found in that position by someone else, worse still the librarian. Closing her eyes, she slowly moved towards him and kissed him lightly. At that moment, Akaya's hands moved to her head and pushed her head, deepening the kiss. Sakuno's eyes widened but she could not do anything. In fact, she was sort of enjoying this.

Akaya finally broke the kiss and let go of Sakuno. He was smirking at Sakuno who was currently blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Mou! Akaya-kun!" Sakuno pouted which made him want to kiss her even more.

The couple had not noticed it, but there was now a huge shadow cast upon them. Sakuno felt there was someone near and looked up. Akaya did the same.

"Hmmm?" The librarian, who was a big woman, was tapping her feet angrily.

"Uh oh." Was all Akaya and Sakuno could mutter.

They were thrown out of the library, again.

* * *

Author's notes: Please read and review!


End file.
